Beya
by Cielito
Summary: The Beya Flower is just as intriguing as its many uses in the Athosian culture.


This is a response to a challenge made by Bella in Gateworld Sheppard and Teyla Appreciation Thread: Word of the Day-Flowers...and inspired by the lovely work of Devine...

I want to thank Loveconquers for betaying this fic for me...although I did add some wee bit things after the fact, so all errors are mine!

Some background info...The title Beya...came for couple of reasons...first the pronounciation is Beh-ya...which in Spanish is the word "bella" meaning beautiful...significant in this fic...also, the actual spelling of the word does come from an ending to a word that is from an actual name of a flower...unfortunately, when I went back to look for its entire name...I coudn't find it...sighs

I want to give a big hug and shout out to my fellow shippers especially those in Gateworld for their kind words, their encouragement and for allowing me to laugh and have fun!

Finally, I own nothing but my creative and intuitive mind, that is continuing to expand and improve this new love and appreciation for writing! Enjoy...

Beya

A well trained soldier senses their surrounding with uncanny precision. Without warning, the senses can falter, betraying thoughts and visions that are far more important, sometimes, life threatening.

He treaded carefully through the thick foliage. She was leading this mission. Strangely, it was not his idea. Scanning through a dead planet hunting a rare flower was not in his roster of things to do this week. It had all began with an Athosian wedding. Dr. Wallace's curiosity of the delicate flowers adorning the bride's headpiece had led to a discovery of the plant's oil extracts as a significant medicinal finding; its secret hidden in its exotic oil.

The Athosian women sought its sensual aphrodisiac aroma, but also its beautiful purple petals for adornment, as well as its rich purple hues, now an emblem for all Athosian women; a symbol of their earthly beauty, inner strength and unequivocal leadership.

Scouting the territory, it was difficult to ignore the erotic perfume of the intricate purple flower blanketing the valley. Intrigued by this new surrounding, he walked away from the valley, moving closer to the thick forest. According to Teyla, the Beya only blossomed in full and direct contact with the sun. So it was strange to find one deep within the forest, brightly standing among the majestic trees that were blocking the sun's rays of light from the delicate flower.

Bending lightly so to avoid any sudden movements that would somehow endanger the almost extinct flower, he studied it. The lone Beya flower held no significance since its stem was completely bent, awaiting the inevitable. And yet, it almost seemed that this wanderer fought for its life among the desolate and rigid conditions reigning in splendor in an unknown and deadly territory.

He chose to pick up the purple Beya, marveling at its glossy purple and white petals, unique and rare in its own kind. His senses heightened, entranced by its beauty and its daunting aroma, and admiring its perfectly shaped petals. He carefully lifted the flower close to his face, brushing it ever so lightly against his skin, his fingers touching one particular petal; the one nearest his index finger. For a second, he paused.

Somewhere between the real and the imaginary, tensed at the thought of any harm brought upon the delicate flower, the temptation too much to bear, the significance of its newly found purpose clearly clouding his judgment, his senses.

Glancing back towards the valley, he heard Teyla's burst of laughter as the wind blew the withering petals, intoxicating her senses, adorning colorful hues enhancing her golden-tan skin. Mesmerized by her beauty, he watched as she tilted her head, eyes glowing with joy as their gazes met.

Grasping one petal, holding it between his thumb and index finger softly, he pulled a white petal.

_She loves me. _

A smile shone on his face, only faintly interrupted by a haunting sound coming from the valley. Gently, he placed the Beya flower in his pocket, assuring that it would make it safely back to Atlantis.

As if by second nature, his thoughts strayed back to reality when the sounds of gunfire finally drummed his ears. He snapped back to attention, slowly scoping the area as he headed towards the valley where the others stood watch.

The planet was not empty after all. Local villagers from a neighboring planet gated through the Stargate, invading and firing at the team. It was inexplicable how a group of simple natives acquired such distinguished and powerful firearms, but at the moment all he cared about was that his entire team made it back safely through the gate and back to Atlantis.

Scouting the territory again, he spotted the one who was leading the mission, Teyla. Crouching down next to what appeared to be an injured Dr. Wallace, she managed to signal the others in time to avoid any further incidents.

As he approached her position, he could sense her eyes penetrating his gaze. It was an unexpected attack, yet he should have been prepared. Running to meet her, a petal escaped his pocket, sending it into a mist of air away from his grasp as he gasped, momentarily frozen again.

_She loves me not._

Taking charge, she signaled the team to head to the Stargate. Unable to communicate through the radio, he strayed towards the others, informing them of their plan.

Terror seeped though his veins when he spotted Teyla surrounded by a group of natives along with an unconscious Dr. Wallace. For a brief second, her eyes wandered in his direction, sending a clear message of no fear and no blame. He breathed.

_She loves me. _

Quickly, he commanded the marines to spread around the perimeter once again. No one was to leave. The Stargate was guarded by three marines incapacitating the natives as a means of escape. He glanced back to see Teyla and Dr. Wallace held at gunpoint, moving quickly through the trees. Different scenarios played out in his mind, but one stood among the others; not leaving without Teyla.

Tightening his P-90 as he ran through the woods, he hoped to find any trace of the natives; any trace that would lead him back to her.

Nothing.

Suddenly, his shirt caught onto one of the branches, flinging him back, and slamming him against a tree. The impact was hard. The branch tore a side of his vest, ripping the pocket guarding the Beya flower, leaving only half of the petals intact as the others scattered all over the terrain.

_She loves me not._

A voice was heard. Guns were fired. Shouts echoed through the woods. A marine's worse nightmare began.

Fear, hunger, panic raged through his veins. Aiming with precision, one by one the natives were shot down as time was running out for all of them.

Teyla was shot.

Fighting against all odds, the marines did what they do best. Advancing and claiming victory, the natives retrieved, leaving two bodies on the ground, Dr. Wallace and Teyla.

Two strong arms lifted her limp, bloody body in the air. Painfully, turning her head, he fixed his eyes on her as she smiled tenderly.

_She loves me. _

The medical staff was waiting in the gate room. Her body succumbed to the heedless ranting of the medics. He looked away, unbearable pain cursing through his body. Suddenly, he was startled as he turned his gaze towards the stairs at the urgency of loud footsteps racing down the stairs heading straight towards her.

"Is she going to be alright?"

No one answered.

"Is SHE going to be alright!?"

Rapidly, her stretcher was pushed down the hall. It would be awhile before they would be informed the extensiveness of her injuries. Dr. Wallace was in no immediate danger.

Blazing, murderous eyes punctured through his skin. He'd never seen anything or anyone else like this before. But then again, he'd never met anyone like her, most importantly, and at that moment, no one like him; Colonel John Sheppard.

_He loves me not!_

"Major Santos, you have some explaining to do, now!"

The voice raging manically in Major Santos's ears was not one that he liked to hear coming from his superior officer.

"Yes, sir."

A large crowd escorted Major Santos to the briefing room. He glanced back at Colonel Sheppard who he swore breathed in and out flames of fury.

Waiting for news of Teyla's surgery was torture, but not as much as the briefing. One too many dark eyes assaulted his mind, stung his vision, impaired his speech, and shook his extremities. The Military Commander of Atlantis, in particular, shed no mercy. His wrath was quick, his delivery unyielding, and his sentence lethal. Why?

Dr. Weir's earpiece activated. Teyla was out of surgery. The prognosis was very good. She should be back in active duty in about a week. Soon, the voices inside the conference room settled, but only after Colonel Sheppard stormed out of the room.

It did not matter. She survived. All came back to Atlantis safely. The mission was accomplished. Her smile, before she was carried out to the infirmary, calmed Major Santos's demons inside his head. A sighed of relief escaped his lips.

_She loves me. _

Walking through the halls, a dangerous cloud hung over Major Santos' shoulders, an unknown beast approached. The wolfish voice thundered in the back of his ears, a strong grip pressed his shoulders and firmly padded his back.

"Major Santos, I'd get a transfer back to Earth as soon as possible, if I were you."

The thought never occurred to him. His fingers pressed on his pocket, the last petals securely nestled eased the pain, erasing all doubts, shedding all fears. He would not leave Atlantis. His steps hurried heading straight to see her.

It was late. Things had occurred so rapidly. Acknowledging just how quickly time had passed, Major Santos stood in one of the far east pier balconies overlooking the vast sea. On this night, unlike he'd never seen before, the waters raged with fury, the wind howled with terror. A tempest formed out of no where, as torrential waves splashed against the tormented city.

For Major Santos, it was the perfect moment to see the one that filled his heart with joy, ever since he stepped through the Stargate six months ago in Atlantis. With a new sense of hope, he left the balcony, leaving behind the raging waters to torment another.

In the middle of the night, in Atlantis, things were completely different. A new shift watched the city, the lighting were dim in the hallways, everything and everyone slowed its pace slowed and the mysteries of the night lingered all around the city.

He entered the infirmary undetected. Her bed was at the far end of the room draped with curtains for privacy. The swell of his heart rested as the petal's aroma roused his senses, willed his courage, drowned his body with love and desire.

Nearing her bed, an opening within the curtains brought her within view. She lay in bed, serenely, perfectly still in her own thoughts. Her lips moved and suddenly, the presence of another was evident; Colonel John Sheppard sat on the edge of Teyla's bed.

Gently, he leaned over, brushing his cheek to her delicate hands. Moving with the same rhythm, her hands caressed his hair, as their eyes slowly met.

The awareness of this intimate act caused Major Santos to step back. There was something powerful and private looming within them. And yet, Major Santos could not step away. Without being noticed, he moved his body to a more secluded area, but where he was still capable of witnessing the acts shared by the two on this turbulent night.

He observed as Colonel Sheppard leaned forward once again, his lips kissing her forehead, down to the tip of her nose, brushing her lips and finally resting his eyes on hers openly, yet silently confessing one powerful truth.

_He loves her._

Soon, his lips met her lips, again. Softly, he kissed her mouth as she responded to his longing. Her hands lovingly cupped his face, intensifying the kiss. His hands caressed her face, his lips yearned for more, and her roaming hands accepted his invitation. Stopping to breathe, Colonel Sheppard parted their lips only to embrace her face marveling at her beauty, admiring her strength, surrendering his love to her, melting in her arms and finally finding peace.

Major Santos understood, for only minutes before he had coming seeking for the same thing. And yet, what he witnessed was truly pure, something he could not give or receive in return. No, that was strictly between the two of them. Nothing and no one can break that apart.

His gaze fell on Teyla's eyes as he relished the intimacy with which she profoundly rendered to the one she loved. Never had Major Santos seen any one beam with such glow and peace as she did on this night.

Stepping back, he reached into his pocket where two purple, shiny petals were the only traces left of the Beya flower.

_She loves me not! She loves him._

He glanced back to see Colonel Sheppard snuggled in Teyla's bed. His senses returned hearing soft murmurs and low giggles coming from the only two people lying together in one bed as their voices filled the infirmary.

Quietly, Major Santos turned, his eyes falling on the large window overlooking the seas. Not surprisingly, he watched as the torrential waves ceased, the dark waters lightened, dancing melodiously to the soothing sounds of the wind. The tempest roared no more, and the night sky filled with bright stars shining down on Atlantis.

Catching one last peek, Major Santos mesmerized as he saw Colonel Sheppard sleeping soundly next to his beya Teyla.


End file.
